The invention relates to data transmitter assemblies for use with metering equipment in subsurface pit enclosures.
In moderate climate zones, utility meters are located in subsurface enclosures in areas adjacent to residences or other dwellings. Such enclosures are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cpits.xe2x80x9d An example of such an enclosure is illustrated in Cerny et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,894.
As further disclosed in Cerny et al., a radio frequency (RF) transmitter may be situated in an assembly which is mounted or otherwise disposed in the pit enclosure. Such a radio frequency transmitter transmits signals representing meter consumption data to a mobile collection unit which may be carried in a vehicle or which may be carried by a person. Radio frequency transmitters may also be used to transmit signals from such a pit enclosure in a network with stationary collection units at predetermined locations.
It is desirable to make the assemblies which are located in meter pits compact in size, low in cost of manufacture, durable and easy to install and service.
A technical problem exists where the equipment must be installed in pre-existing pit enclosures which have been sized to accommodate a water meter, but the not the meter data transmitter and an antenna.
The invention provides a kit for variably positioning and mounting an antenna and a transmitter assembly in a confined space within a subsurface pit enclosure which also holds a utility meter and either a meter register or a pulse transmitter for transmitting an electrical pulse to an RF transmitter assembly.
The kit comprises, first, apparatus for releasably attaching an antenna housing to a pit lid, such that the antenna housing can be rotated to a selected position within 360xc2x0 of rotation and then held against further rotation, and second, apparatus for mounting the transmitter assembly in a suspended position from the antenna housing in one of at least two different orientations.
The kit more particularly includes a bracket with a top flange and a spacer which fits between the top flange of the bracket and an underside of the pit lid. Two screws or other fasteners extend from the top flange into the stem of the antenna housing, such that the antenna housing can be rotated to a position within a 360xc2x0 range of positions and then secured against further rotation.
The antenna assembly is rotatable before it is fastened down, to allow the bracket and the attached transmitter assembly to be moved away from the meter and meter register by rotating the transmitter assembly. The bracket also provides for suspending the transmitter assembly from the antenna housing. The bracket has a depending flange with sets of mounting holes for mounting a transmitter housing in at least two orientations. In a preferred embodiment, these orientations are a vertical orientation and a horizontal orientation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention, besides those discussed above, will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the description of the preferred embodiments which follow. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate examples of the invention. Such examples, however, are not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore, reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.